The Red Thread of Fate
by Jiyoka
Summary: There's a Chinese myth about the red thread that connects you to your destined. But Piko won't believe it. Well.. Won't. But oh, he will. He will believe his grandmother's words after meeting a certain blonde Two-shots. RInXPiko


**Heyy~ Well I did said that I'll update after the early October but after I saw Leila2469 I couldn't help but start typing a story! **

**She has been reading my story ever since I started as a newbie in fanfiction world. I love her! XDDDD Thank you Leila!**

**I was amazed that she's willing to re-read my 'so-sucks-in-grammar' stories and I suddenly got the inspiration to type for her! **

**This story is a thank you gift as a loyal reader. For you, Leila-chan! XX3333**

**A/U: About the 'Red Thread' in my culture (Chinese) we believe that the red string tied us with the one we're destined to. For more informations, please find it in the Wikipedia~**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'D GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**(English is not my first language)**

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OC: Yue Yi Ling**

**IGNORE MY GRAMMER MISTAKES**

* * *

The red string that tied a person's pinky finger to the other's. Strangers or not. It's the string of destiny. The string connect you to your soul mate. There's a Chinese history, a myth.

The string of fate's story started with a boy walking home one night. He met an old man standing beneath the moonlight (Yue Xia Lao). The old man explained to the boy that he's attached to his destined wife by a red thread. Yue Xia Lao showed the boy the girl he's destined with . Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picked up a rock and threw it at the girl, running away. Many years later, when the boy has grown into a young man, his parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waited for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man was delighted to find that his wife was one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wore an adornment on her eyebrow. He asked her why she was wearing it and she responded that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wore the adornment to cover it up. The woman is, in fact, the same girl connected to the man by the red thread shown to him by Yue Xia Lao childhood, showing that they were connected by the red string of fate. Since then, people- mostly Chinese believes that myth and spread it around. The myth was then spread to Japan. Manga and anime about the Red String of Fate was published.

But as generation pass, it was forgotten.

* * *

_A white haired boy was walking home under the moonlight. He just visited his grandmother. He planned to go back home in the evening but his grandmother just had to tell him a story that delayed his plan. _

**_"Piko-chan, do you know? I can see red threads" the old Chinese woman said._**

**_"Red.. threat..?" he was answered with a nod_**

**_"Yes.. And I can see yours clearly. The red string is tied on your pinky. The end of the thread is tied on a girl's pinky who will become your wife in the future. In fact, she's just 190 steps from you" Yue Yi Ling, his grandmother said with a chuckle. The child puffed his cheek and waved his hand lazily. "Ah and have I ever told you about the 'String of Fate' 's story?"_**

**_"That's impossible, grandma! And you told me about the story every time I'm visiting" he paused, emerald green eyes met with his grandmother's jade colour eyes. "But you never told me that you could see the red string thing.."_**

**_"Have I not..?" Yi Ling raised her hand, pointing her pinky out. " I have one too. But my string was cut. Your grandpa's not here after all. I have to wait for the time to take me to the other side to connect my string with him again" _**

**_"The other side.?" true. Piko's grandmother's a Chinese and his grandfather's a pure Japanese. The love story between his grandparents were always told before his grandfather passed away. _**

**_"Yes.. Oh let me tell you about the story of 'Yue Xia Lao'!" and here she goes again._**

**_Piko heard her story millions of time but it's rude to interrupt an elder while she's enjoying talking about her story. Well let her be. _**

_184..._

_Yes, Piko's counting his steps. _

_185.._

_Well it's not that he's interested in his future wife but he's just curious! Curious!_

_186.._

_It's impossible to know who's your future wife will be. No one could read the future after all._

_Sobbing of a girl echoed his mind. The sliver haired looked around him, there's no one. But there won't be any harm to check on the playground that's just beside of him right..? He turned and took two big steps into the playground's entrance. She saw a blonde petite girl curled up into a ball, sobbing under a tree. What's a girl doing outside in the dark._

_He had forgotten his count of steps and it took him 4 steps to be standing in front of the girl. _

_"O-Oi...?" he's no gentleman. What are you expecting from a 6 years old boy? "You're freaking the people around the neighbourhood. People might think you're a ghost" he said. But he didn't mean to be mean!_

_Slowly, the girl tilted her head up. Wide sea blue eyes staring at him. Her pale skin on her cheeks flushed and stained with tears. Golden blonde hair that's shining under the moonlight with a bunny ribbon on her head. She had not stop sobbing but the sobbing had gone softer. _

_"I-I'm sorry.." high pitch tone echoed his ears. Without even realising himself he blushed furiously. The girl's cute. How could no one blush? She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "I-I just couldn't.." she then pointed to one of the many branches of the tree. You could spot something yellow hanging on the tree. _

_A box- A gift._

_"Let me guess. You got bullied and they bullies tossed your gift that you got from someone special to the tree and you're too scared to climb. You do not want to go home empty handed because that gift contained a very precious item to you?" _

_Hit the bull eye._

_He was about to turn and run away. forgetting about all of it and go straight home. But he couldn't find the heart to leave a girl in the dark, She might get kidnap by pedo!_

_"W-What's your name..?"_

_"R-Rin.."_

_"Well why don't you climb up and get that box yourself? I can only help by letting you use me as a chair or a ladder." the girl only stared at him and nodded slowly. _

_The two children then got nearer to the tree. Piko on his knees and elbows and the blonde tried to balance herself on top of him. "Can you grab that branch and climb up quickly? You're heavy!" he groaned. But the fact was that she's not really that heavy. The girl only nodded obediently and reached her hand towards the branch. After feeling like it's forever she finally gotten the hold on the lowest branch. She scrambled herself and with all her might she managed to sit on the branch._

_"T-Thank you.." She timidly said. Although she's nearer to the box now but that doesn't mean it's still far from her reach. Afraid of the height, she hugged the branch with one arm another trying to grab the box. Unfortunately she couldn't. The girl dragged her body to get closer. Her body tensed when she felt the branch bending from her weight but she choose to ignore it. The box's now inches away from her fingers_

_'Just a little more..' the girl thought._

_Piko widen his eyes when he heard something crack. The branch, it's breaking._

_"H-Hey you! Forget about the box and get back down! You're going to fall!" but the girl's too busy trying to reach the box and did not notice her._

_**Crack!**  
_

_He shouldn't have suggested that._

_It happened in mere seconds. The branch broke and fall to the ground with the child. A piece of the wood had cut the girl on the forehead when she was falling. As if the time had stopped.. Piko froze. Staring at the girl who's laying on the grass with red colour liquid._

_Blood_

_He was too afraid to move or even look at anywhere but the blonde that he did not notice someone had saw them and called the ambulance. _

_The girl was sent to the hospital immediately, leaving a shocked Piko and the box._

_The yellow box that's tied with orange ribbon that the girl even dared to give up her life just to get it back. _

_The next day, he went back to the playground, with the box in his hands. He waited there till the dark swallowed the light. But he couldn't find her_

_The next few weeks were repeated with the same routine. Sitting on the swing, waiting for the blonde girl to take back the gift that she left._

_But she never did came back. _

* * *

How many years had it been since he left Hokkaido..? 15 years..? He'd been so busy with his life that he had not been here after his grandmother died. 7 years of studying in America, 7 years of working as he travelled around the world. But he never got the chance to step his foot again on he land of Hokkaido. And it has been 19 years since he last saw the blonde..

Now here he is, 25 years old successful man with bright future. One of the CEO of a famous company named Vocaloid. There's two reason why he took a break from his work to Hokkaido.

1. Visit his grandparents' grave

But before he could do that he have to buy some flowers. Lilies. His grandmother adored lilies. And that is why he's pushing the door to a florist shop. Strong scent of flowers attacked his naval cavity. He's not used to fragrant but real flower's could be tolerant. Different kinds of flowers surrounded him. From roses to irises and some flowers that he could not name. The flowers' breathtaking. but not the flowers anymore, it's-

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

-the blonde girl.

As if the time had turned back, she saw the blonde girl again. Her sea blue eyes that glitters under the light, golden blonde hair and pale skin.

"I-It's ..you.." he mumbled under her breath but not loud enough for the female to hear.

"I'm sorry?" her melodious tone snapped him out of his daydream. Her voice's still high pitch but not as high as she was when she was a girl. Piko shoved his hand into his suit's pocket but stopped when something struck him.

Is she the same girl he met..?

"N-No.."

He examined the woman in front of him again. Long blonde hair that's tied into a pony tail, bangs covering her forehead. She's wearing an orange apron to keep her clothes clean from dirt.

"W-What's your name..?" just to make sufe. If she said her name's that, the-

.

.

.

.

"I-It's Rin, sir"

* * *

**Well since the story's too long I cut it short, it'll be a twoshot. But it will be updated late October**

**To all the newbies of fanfiction: If it's you wanted to post a story DO NOT BE AFRAID. I was once a newbie and got complains on how bad and how I sucks in writing fanfiction stories but it's one of the experience that will make you stronger and better. To the readers, please do go easy on them~**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
